Tides of Change
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: The SEQUEL to Tides of Fate. It's 15 years after Gaara stopped being a pirate to be a king. Now Sakura and him have two children. Life seems to be perfect. An unexpected visit from a friend. But there's always a catch to paradise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I have no idea why but I really wanted to make a little sequel to Tides of Fate so I really hope you all like it. **

**Just a quick little reminder of the end of Tides of Fate, Gaara stayed with Sakura to rule their kingdom, Tenten went with Neji who is now the Captain of their crew, and Deidara **_**(Yes I know Deidara is a boy. But this is fan fiction so I can do whatever I want. I want Deidara to be a girl so SHUT UP. If you don't like it or can't live with it/get over it then DON'T read it. Ok? Simple as that.)**_** went with Sasori. So everyone was split up. Now fifteen years have passed from the time that I ended in Tides of Fate and Gaara and Sakura have two beautiful children. Kyou (13) is their eldest son and Umi (11) is their daughter. **

**Tides of Change**

There was a low cough from the side of the giant white marble throne room. Two thrones were situated in the center of a raised platform, only one occupied. The occupant glanced over with his sea green eyes surrounded by depths of black. There was a servant standing near the side door, looking uncomfortable and pale but, in need of the king's attention. The eyes focused back on the man in front of the platform, on his knees and begging for assistance with his farm. The king let out a long sigh and straightened up in his chair. His red hair moved slightly in his eyes, parted just so that his scar was showing profoundly to his public. The crown on his head was white gold and glittered brilliantly in the sparkling sunlight let in from the many windows. He finally held his hand up to silence the farmer. "It's alright, you may have some money to help buy your seeds, and you do not have to beg in such a manner." Gaara said, sounding very powerful and in control. He gestured for one of the guards to escort the man, "Take him to the treasury and get him what he needs to be able to survive."

There was another loud cough from the side entrance where the servant looked even more nervous, if that were possible, he was as pale as a ghost. Gaara signaled him over and he hurried clumsily. "What is it?" Gaara asked, placing his elbow on the arm of the throne and leaning on his hand.

"Well your highness…" he began but stopped, taking a deep breath and a large gulp. "It's Kyou…" he finally blurted out.

Gaara rolled his eyes at the mention of his son's name. "What on earth did that boy do now? I thought he was supposed to be in lessons."

"Well he was…but then somehow he snuck out and made his way into town and then got into a fight with some of the local boys." The servant looked down, focusing on the floor. Gaara let out an irritated sigh and stood up in one fluid motion. He reached up and took off his crown, setting it down on the throne. He was dressed simply for a king, but still elegant. He wore a black long sleeved button-up shirt, along with black pants. He started down the marble steps to the floor, unbuttoning the cuff buttons to his shirt and rolling up the sleeves.

"Sh…shall I summon the carriage my lord?" the butler followed, still sounding panicky.

"No I can walk. Did they say which district he was in?" Gaara asked as they walked, finally getting his sleeves up to a comfortable position.

"Yes sir. He's down by the docks. The shipping district, right near the market." He mumbled out in a hurry.

"Alright. Tell Sakura I will return shortly." He said coolly, the guards standing at the doors, opened them as soon as they saw their king walking down the hall. He went through the large doors and out into the beautiful sunlight. The air was crisp, filled with the scent of the ocean. The castle was located right beside the sea, on top of the cliff. He could feel the faint mist of the crashing waves in the air. He could remember the feel, surging forward on the waves with nothing but the mist in the air. He continued down the steps to the palace gates and gave a nod to the guards. He loved being outside and once he was finally out of the castle he could see the lush green of the hills and the beautiful white city beneath the castle. He walked down the coble stone road towards the docks. They were nearest to the castle than anything else, the shipping district now located where he was almost hung nearly fifteen years ago. How things change. It didn't take long for him to reach the shipping yard, he was still in the same shape he had been when he was the captain of his own gang of pirates.

It wasn't long before he could hear the jeering of young boys. He finally turned the corner to the docks and saw a pretty decent group of children in a circle. A tall dark haired boy in the center had his fists raised and a swollen lip. The other youth facing him had brilliant red hair, just long enough to cover the top of his eyes. He seemed unharmed until a fist made contact with his eye. Gaara winced slightly, it looked painful. "Looks like the prince can take a punch!" the dark haired boy sneered and spit out some blood. Kyou regained his balance, not falling down from the blow.

"I told you I'm not a frail little child!" the prince growled, glaring hatefully with intense emerald eyes.

"Oh yeah?" the other boy laughed and launched at him, with raised fists. "We'll see about that priss!"

This seemed to make the little redhead even angrier than he already was, skillfully he evaded the punch and brought his fist into full contact with the boys jaw. A loud crack was heard, it was a painful, sickening sound. The other boys gasped and stared in silence. That's when Gaara decided it would be a good time to reveal himself. He walked closer and cleared his throat, getting the younger boys' attention. They all gasped and stared wide eyed at the sight of their king. All but the red head were astonished. Kyou looked the other direction to avoid his father's gaze. "Alright boys I think that is enough. Go on, go home." He gestured for them to disperse and they all did immediately, scrambling as fast as they could. Even the boy who was on the ground was scampering to get away. Once they were all gone he let out another annoyed sigh. "Kyou…what are you doing? You know your mother doesn't like when you pick fights with people." Gaara approached him slowly, placing his hand on his son's head and messing up his hair.

"Stop it dad." Kyou said lowly, batting his father's hand away and trying to fix his messy hair. "I'm already thirteen, I can take care of myself." He gave his father a strong look as Gaara kneeled down to look at his eye.

"Can you now? Because this black eye says otherwise." Gaara pointed out and examined his son to make sure that was truly the only thing that was wrong with him.

"Why do you always have to come and ruin everything? I was going to win. Do you want me to be bored all the time? I don't like not doing anything all day like you do dad." He growled, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Kyou…" Gaara began, his gaze softening. "I don't like not doing anything. I get as bored as you do…but that doesn't mean you can go pick fights with other kids. You need to find a constructive outlet." He tried to give him a helpful smile, but it was hard to relate to his son when Kyou hardly knew anything about his past. He and Sakura had decided it might be best for their children not know about their fathers pirating days.

"Dad you don't understand…I'm bored of these rules and these regulations and not being able to do what I want! It's not fair!" Kyou practically yelled, glaring slightly at his father. Gaara stood slowly trying to think of something reasonable to say. He had seen this before in himself. When he was the prince of Suna, he found himself thinking and saying the same things. Which wasn't a good sign, because what had followed was almost a life time of piracy? But the thing that scared him most was that he had run away. That was the last thing he wanted, his only son taking off to the sea with god knows who.

But Gaara couldn't think of anything to say to his son. "Come on," he finally said, placing his hand on his back and giving him a small push. "Your mother is going to have a heart attack when she sees your eye and I'm the one who is going to get her full fury. You know that right?" he laughed trying to cheer his son up.

He could have sworn a slight smile came across Kyou's face. He even let out a small laugh before saying, "Yeah I know. Sorry dad."

Gaara smiled as well, they walked back to the castle together. "Dad, what's Suna like?" Kyou asked.

"Umm…" Gaara paused, he was trying to think back to when he actually lived in Suna. It had been so long that it was pretty difficult to remember what his home land had looked like. "Well…it was sandy and dry. It's very big though. I like it better here, but your uncle seems to love Suna more. I don't understand why though…almost no ocean." He sighed, crossing his arms and looking up towards the growing palace.

After that there was nothing but silence, the only sound coming from the small crunch of the rock beneath their feet. Gaara had worry swimming around in his head, which was unfortunately showing on his face. He could feel that nagging thought of his son running away and traveling the same path he had. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he had turned out just fine but only by a miracle. Also his father had never really cared about his children, so it wasn't as if he were missed terribly. Gaara swallowed hard and took a deep breath, he wouldn't know what to do if his son was gone. No doubt he would sail after him and drag his sorry butt home, but he also did want him to be free. He groaned aloud and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think clearly. This was defiantly going to be a problem later. Probably something he shouldn't push aside but right now he just did not want to deal with that.

"Dad?" Kyou's voice shattered his thoughts and brought him rushing back to reality.

"Yes?" he answered, looking up and seeing they were now at the castle gates.

"Are you ok, you've been unresponsive and you look really troubled…?" Kyou trailed off, his face holding a look that was slightly disturbed. His father was always supposed to have it together. It was extremely odd to see him at a loss for words or even looking worried.

Gaara looked down at him and nodded half-heartedly. "Of course Kyou, I was just…thinking. Nothing is wrong." He attempted a smile but walked ahead before he felt it fail. The guards opened the doors for the two and bowed as they passed.

Unfortunately just as Gaara had predicted, there was an angry pink haired queen with her arms crossed and practically steaming from her ears. Gaara couldn't help but smile, even infuriated she looked absolutely breath taking. She was wearing a simple, but gorgeous strapless red dress. She wore a black necklace that went around like a choker before coming down further, supporting a giant ruby. Standing beside her was the cutest young girl, she had soft pink hair put up in a bun. Her bangs falling into her beautiful foam green eyes, just like her fathers. She wore a pale green dress with designs cut from the fabric so they appeared white from the under dress. She wore a necklace similar to her mothers, only instead of a ruby there was a large emerald hanging from the chain.

"Hi daddy!" she called happily, running from her mother's side towards her father who took her into his arms and held her in a tight embrace.

"Hello my sweet little Umi." Gaara smiled, getting a more brilliant smile in return. She leaned closer towards her father, whispering into his ear. "Mommy is very mad." Umi giggled and leaned back, glancing over at Kyou. "Kyou! What's wrong with your eye?" she asked loudly. That was what did it, Sakura tensed and her glare shifted from Gaara to Kyou. Her eyes went wide instantly as she rushed to her son.

"Kyou! Are you alright? What happened?" She bombarded him with questions, taking his face into her hands and examining him with excruciating detail. "How could you let this happen?" Sakura once again changed her focus from Kyou's face to Gaara's, her glare back in place.

Gaara's jaw literally dropped and he challenged her glare with one of his own. "Excuse me? I didn't take him down there to get into a brawl he ditched his lessons to go down there and pick a fight. Don't blame me because I am not watching his every movement twenty four hours a day. I do have things to do you know." He crossed his arms finally, the standoff now growing hotter.

Umi just blinked and let out a small sigh, taking her brother by the hand and leading him back into the castle to get some ice for his eye. "Come on Kyou, this could take a while." She nodded, the near-by guards trying to hide their amusement.

"Well where do you think he gets it from? Hm?" Sakura arched her brow and gave Gaara a threatening look, as if he dare defy her. Unfortunately Gaara never lost to Sakura in a battle of wills.

"Well seeing as you are the more violent one, I would say he gets it from your crazy genetics." Gaara smirked, loosening his tightly folded arms and leaning closer down towards Sakura's livid face. She gave a small huff, already starting to boil, which was only proving the statement true. But before Sakura could get in another word, as she opened her mouth to speak Gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. He silenced her with his mouth, a small smile creeping up his face as her resistance continued. He didn't falter though, he continued on at least trying to kiss her. Unfortunately for Sakura she could only resist her husband for so long and that time was running thin.

She finally kissed him back and pulled away slightly, remaining in his now strong embrace. "I hate when you do that." She grumbled with a smile forming on her face.

"Do what now?" Gaara asked, his smile twisting to a knowing smirk.

"You know what." She growled playfully, leaning against his chest and looking around the garden. "What are we going to do about him? He's been getting more reckless and wandering off more…I'm worried…" Sakura finally admitted.

"Worried he might be exactly like me?" Gaara finished the unspoken statement. Sakura agreed with a silent nod. He pulled her closer, resting his head on hers. "I don't know." He finally spoke.

"I don't want to lose my son." She whispered sadly and Gaara knew what was coming next from the crack in her voice.

Gaara finally released her and gripped her shoulders lovingly. "We won't lose our son. I promise. Come on now, we should probably go in and make sure he's really ok. He took quite a hit."

Sakura nodded and moved out of Gaara's grip, taking his hand now and walking with him inside. "I just have a bad feeling about this."

_Morning…_

There was a loud, resounding knock on the large mahogany doors that led to the master bedroom of the palace. Sakura groaned aloud and turned over in her sleep, a gesture that meant 'If I have to get out of bed now, everyone will suffer for it later'. So reluctantly, Gaara slid out of bed and started towards the doors that were still echoing from the knocking. As soon as he reached the door he wrenched it open just before the servant could get another knock in.

Fear immediately washed over the poor servant's face and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Gaara let out a low growl, this seemed to be the spur the man needed. "I…I am so sorry to disturb you, your majesty but you have a visitor." He blurted out, backing away and bowing his head in shame.

The sleepy look on Gaara's face was soon replaced with a harsh glare. "Who dares come to the palace before even ten?" he demanded angrily, but the servant only let out a small cry.

"Please sire, he said it was of upmost importance. He said he was an old friend." The man servant pleaded as if he were begging for his life.

That was when Gaara eased up, _an old friend_? He thought to himself and then a sudden realization came over him. "Ok, I will be right down." He told the servant, slamming the door in his face. He rushed over towards their large closet and pulled down a white button up shirt and pulled it on over his bare chest. He began buttoning up, stopping half way to pull up his black pants. Once he was finally dressed, he headed for the door, fixing his bed head on the way.

Sakura just sat up sleepily, her night gown strap falling over her shoulder, her hair in a mess. "Gaara what's wrong?" she yawned, rubbing at one of her eyes.

"Nothing dear, just a visitor that I want to see. Get ready when you can and come down to join me." He told her with a joyous smile. She just blinked and watched him shut the door. She shrugged and fell back into bed, closing her eyes for another couple minutes of sleep.

Gaara was buttoning the cuffs of his sleeves as he took the stairs quickly, but still composed. He made his way towards the throne room where all the guests were left to wait. He came in through the side door and looked down the white marble steps, feeling the wide smile now setting on his face.

"Neji!" Gaara called happily, meeting his friend half way. They griped hands and then pulled one another into a hard hug.

"Gaara! It is so good to see you my friend." The brunette smiled, his milky white eyes happy. "How are you?" he asked, now walking with his friend towards the doors.

"I am…" Gaara began, looking down but smiling none the less. "I am great. I love Sakura more and more every day and I have two beautiful children. The only thing missing…" he sighed and looked out one of the giant windows.

"Is the sea?" Neji finished for him and the two smirked at one another.

"Exactly." Gaara smiled once more and stuck his hands in his pockets. "So where are the others? Did they come with you? I'd love to see them…oh and my ship. How I've longed to see her." He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and imagining the third most beautiful thing to him. His old ship. Gaara was thrilled when he thought about it. "I would love too, can we go down to the port now?" he asked the new captain, knowing the answer already.

Neji just laughed and pat Gaara on the back, "Of course we can. We can go get Tenten and bring the others up here and you can meet my daughter." The two nodded and started for the palace doors, ready to head down to the docks.

But behind one of the many tapestries two pairs of feet were hiding, peeking around the cloth to see if the coast was clear. "Kyou I don't think it's ok to spy on dad. He might get really mad…" the pink haired Umi protested, being the "good child".

"You don't have to come Umi, but I've never seen this guy before and I want to know what they were talking about…stay home if you want." Kyou huffed, darting from behind the curtain.

"No wait for me Kyou!" Umi called and chased after him. The two snuck after their father and his unknown friend. Kyou and Umi hid behind bushes, trees, anything that would obscure them from their father's vision. Finally, they arrived at the docks and it was much easier to hide behind the crates and barrels of shipping supplies. They were too far away to hear what their father was talking about with the stranger, but they continued after them anyway. They were almost caught when Gaara stopped and looked at an odd ship, he stared at it for a while, exchanging words with the brown haired man. Kyou looked at the ship they were staring at, it was kind of scary. Dangerous, but exciting. Kyou could feel the smile forming, but his attention was soon turned back to his father and their destination. Kyou went after them, still hiding behind anything he could find, trying to get closer so he could hear the conversation. That was when he noticed Umi was no longer with him. He looked behind him and saw her looking around the ship that their dad had been suspiciously eyeing. Kyou inwardly groaned. He didn't want to stop tailing his father but he couldn't leave Umi to walk around by herself, she was too innocent to tell the bad guys from the good guys. So grudgingly, he went back for her, still trying to be quiet.

Once he got closer to her he tried to get her attention with a low yell, "Umi come here. You know you shouldn't go off alone." Kyou said, gesturing for her to come and join him. She looked back at brother and started towards him. Kyou went wide eyed as a large man jumped off from the ship she was near and covered his dirty hand over her mouth. "UMI!" Kyou shouted, terror shooting throughout his entire body. He was about to yell again and dash for her, but a rough hand clasped over his mouth as well. His hands went to the hand restraining him instantly, trying to force the salty monstrosity off of him.

Gaara felt an alarm go off in his head, he looked around. He could have sworn he had just heard something, something like a scream. His slanted eyes glanced around at all the people near the market. He must have just imagined the noise, it was a busy day at the docks after all. "Gaara?" Neji's voice broke through the suspicions and brought him back to the task at hand.

"Sorry," Gaara mumbled, looking around once more. "I just thought I heard a yell." The smile he forced out was only halfhearted.

"Well…" Neji began, looking behind him. "It was probably that ship that's shoving off right now. They must have called out to their ship mates." He said convincingly. Gaara nodded, that was probably it anyway, and he watched the ship pull out with a harsh glimpse.

"Neji are there any new pirate groups on the sea?" Gaara asked finally, tearing his eyes away from the other ship. Neji looked deep in thought, trying to see if he could remember any new guys he had seen around.

"Well…no one who has been trouble. There is this one new group, actually that was them." He pointed after the ship that was only traveling farther and farther away. "But they aren't worth the worry, their captain is a push over. I don't even know why they are pirates. They are far too nice." Neji laughed, crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

"Hm." Gaara let out a deep sigh and walked up the wooden bridge that lead up to the ship. His ship. He couldn't help but smile as he came aboard, looking at all the familiar carvings. The memories flooded back like the tide rises with the moon.

"Hey everyone!" Neji formed his hands around his mouth to project his voice, "Look who came down to visit!"

The ones who were working on deck looked over at the call of their captain and went wide eyed. "Gaara!" a loud, but familiarly annoying voice screamed at the top of his lungs. The blond man ran forward and lunged at Gaara, taking him to the floor in a gigantic hug. "Gaara! It has been so long!" Naruto cried out happily, giving him another tight squeeze.

Gaara took a deep breath and tried to keep his temper under control. Despite the fact that he was not accustomed to anyone tackling him, he really did miss his friend. Naruto got off and stood, lending his hand down and helping Gaara up. Another brunette with a cocky smirk walked up and gave Gaara a hard pat on the back. "How have you been buddy?" Kiba grinned, revealing his oddly sharp canines.

"I have been well, living the other good life." he laughed and looked around at the others who were gathering.

Neji placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder and lead him through the others. "Come on Gaara, I want you to meet someone special." The brunette smiled and led Gaara to the captain's cabin.

Sakura glanced around the halls of the palace. It was unusually quiet today. She knew Gaara had left early but where were Kyou and Umi. She came to the stairs and grabbed a handful of her dress, walking down quickly. "Kyou!" she called, glancing in some of the rooms they would normally be in. "Umi!" Sakura finally walked up to one of the servants, looking worried and asked whether he had seen her children.

"I'm sorry your Highness, I have not seen them all morning." He bowed apologetically.

"It's alright," she said, trying to contain her worry. "Please call all the guards and search the whole palace. I cannot find them anywhere." The servant nodded and went immediately to alert the other guards. Sakura made her way back upstairs and checked both of their rooms once more. She even checked her bedroom. As her search continued without results her panic began to seize her. "Where are my children?" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

A loud gong-like bell began ringing relentlessly. Gaara's senses became alert in an instant, he looked towards the palace his grip on the railing tightening. This was bad, there were only two people allowed to give the ok for the warning bell and that was himself and Sakura. Neji, Naruto, and Kiba looked towards the castle as well. "What's up?" Kiba was the one to speak. Gaara started quickly for the bridge to the dock.

"Something is very wrong." Gaara told them, not waiting for them to follow or to hear their response. Gaara shoved through the standing crowd that had all stopped and looked up to the palace. He wasn't trying to be rude but if anything happened to Sakura he needed to know about it, or his children. A cold chill ran up his spine. _Kyou_. He hoped to God that he was wrong about this feeling. Neji, Kiba, and Naruto ran after him, though not as fast, being stopped by the crowd for a moment. It took Gaara no time to make it up the hill, he pushed the doors open and looked around. There was still no sign of trouble. His dark feeling only got worse. _No_, Gaara thought in a mad panic. He burst into the throne room to see Sakura on her beautifully decorated throne. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She looked up at the loud entrance and ran towards Gaara who took her in his arms tightly. "Sakura, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked, checking her whole being to make sure it was not her who was hurt.

Sakura couldn't stop her tears and her voice choked as she tried to get the words out. "K…Kyou and Umi are gone!" she finally managed. Still crying terribly, she held so tightly onto his arms from her despair that they were starting to become numb. Gaara couldn't feel it though, the horrible reality was setting in. Kyou _and_ Umi were gone. Finally he snapped out of his shock and thought about earlier. The yell he heard. He shut his eyes tightly, pulling Sakura closer to him and hiding his face in her hair. Sakura went wide eyed when she felt the single tear hit her head, she looked up, tears still clouding her vision. She couldn't believe her eyes, tears now streamed down Gaara's face. He looked completely broken. She wrapped her arms around him and they stayed close.

Finally, Gaara spoke. His voice did not sound broken, or sad. His voice was angry, full of hate for the sorry group of pirates he was about to chase down. "I _will_ find them and I will kill the monsters who took them from us." He promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tides of Change **

"I wish I could go with you." Sakura said sadly, her emerald gaze focused on the wooden dock.

Gaara took Sakura's hand and pulled her into and embrace. "I want you to come my love, but…" he trailed off, looking back up at their home.

"I know, I know." She sighed, laying her head against his chest. "I have to stay and watch the kingdom. But Gaara please…just promise me," the pink haired queen stared up at her husband, her eyes smoldering a small flame. "When you find those bastards who stole my children…kill them."

The red head nodded, assuring her with a gentle kiss. "I love you Sakura," he smiled softly, pressing his forehead against hers. "I will bring our children back. I swear."

"I know you will," she whispered back. He took her hands and kissed both of them, not wanting to leave his beautiful wife.

"Be safe."

"I will." She promised. Giving herself some height by getting on the tips of her toes, she kissed him deeply. "I love you Gaara, now go." She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears from forming.

Gaara reluctantly left her and turned to Neji and his gang of pirates. Tenten stepped forward with a sullen look, "Don't worry Sakura we'll help him find Kyou and Umi."

Sakura looked around her husband at her best friend and tried to smile at her. "Alright." Gaara cleared his throat, leaning down once more and kissing Sakura tenderly on the forehead. He turned to his crew and gave the signal for them to get going.

Everyone began moving towards the ship, heading for their positions and tugging on the ropes to raise the sails. Gaara was the last one on the ship from the wooden bridge before Kiba and Naruto slid it back onto the ship, freeing the boat from the land.

Gaara stood at the side, his eyes locked on Sakura as they began to sail away. The pink haired women waved him fair well until they could no longer see one another. Gaara maneuvered around the rush of his crew, almost as if he had never missed a beat. He was beside Neji at the wheel, his face set in stone. "We have to hurry."

A pale blond woman slid down one of the tight ropes, landing on the railing in front of the two captains. "Do you have any idea where those guys might be going?" Ino asked, not aiming the question at anyone specific.

"I don't know," Neji admitted, stealing a glance at Gaara.

"Nor do I, but I won't stop searching every island, every port, or every sea until I find my children." He stepped forward, resting his hands on the railing and looking ahead at the vast ocean before him. He dug his nails painfully into the wood. Here he was, doing what he loved, with the wind and the ocean mist in his face and he couldn't even enjoy it.

"I will find you two," he whispered himself the promise and set his eyes forward.

"Kyou…I'm scared," the small pink haired girl whispered to her brother, tears streaming down her face.

The two sat in the brig of the dirty ship, huddled together on the. Umi was latched onto her brother trying to quiet her cries so she wouldn't draw more attention to them. "It'll be ok Umi," the redheaded boy nodded, giving his sister a reassuring hug. He couldn't believe this had happened, he didn't even know anyone had the nerve to kidnap royalty anymore. "We just have to wait it out and stick together."

Umi sniffed and wiped her tears with her hand, trying to clear her vision. "I want daddy," she sobbed out, her crying starting up once again.

"Umi calm down and try and remain cool," Kyou scolded his sister, hugging her anyway because he knew how afraid she was. Truthfully he was afraid too, he didn't know what to do. He had thought about escaping but then where would they go? They were in the middle of the ocean. "Umi even if we were rescued it wouldn't be dad, it would be the armada. Mom and dad have to take care of Leaf and they couldn't do anything to help anyway." He sighed, holding Umi more closely. He wouldn't admit it aloud but he really missed his mom…and his dad. He missed the security he felt around them, like nothing could happen. Why had he been so stupid as to follow his father on business that obviously wasn't his. At least why had he let Umi come? It was all his fault that his little sister was now a captive on a pirate ship and who knew what these kinds of men were like or what they would try.

The door at the top of the wooden stairs creaked open, showing in bright light from the outside. A dark figure came into vision and started down the stairs at a slow pace. Umi silenced her cries, gripping more tightly to her brother and burying her face into his arm.

The large, crusty man stopped at the cell and looked inside at the two. Kyou tried to put on his most threatening glare in attempts to get the man to leave them alone. But instead of retreating the man fished into his pockets and pulled out a ring of keys. Alarms went off in the young man's head, he moved so that Umi was more behind him than beside him. "What do you want?" Kyou demanded, standing up so he could defend his sister if need be.

The large man laughed and slid the key into the keyhole, the clicking sound echoing around the dark bottom. "Such a bold young child we have here. Don't worry boy I'm not here for you." He chuckled darkly, pulling the cell door open and walking towards them.

Kyou stepped forward with his fists raised, "You stay away from my sister!" he yelled, running at the pirate and throwing a fist in his direction. His hand met with the man's arm and looked ineffective, but it would wear him down eventually. Kyou kept trying to hit him and bring him down to the ground but none of his hits seemed to do anything but make the man laugh.

"Stand aside boy." He growled and the last thing Kyou remembered before everything went black was a large fist coming at his face and hitting the back wall with a hard smack.

There was a loud horn blown. The tired brown eyes looked up to the watchers spot at the top of the ship. A lightly blue man pointed toward the west. Sasori sighed and got up from his relaxed position, there was another ship quite a ways off with a black sail. "Who dares sail in my waters?" the red head asked angrily and dully at the same time. Itachi stepped beside Sasori and took out a spy glass.

"It looks like that new group that's been seen around lately. Do you want to destroy them?" the dark haired man asked, looking down at the red head.

Sasori rubbed at his chi and shrugged, "Blow them out of the sea. We don't need more pirates on these waters."

Itachi glanced through the glass once more and looked around the ship, seeing a struggling girl aboard with light pink hair. He cleared his throat and handed the telescope to his captain. "Sasori-sama it looks like there is a girl with pink hair on that ship."

At the mention of pink a blond ran up the steps to the captains perched and squealed. "What? Really!"

Deidara stood next to Itachi, squinting her eyes and trying to see from this distance. Sasori spotted the blob of pink air and thought aloud, "Who do we know that has pink hair?"

Deidara gasped and hit Sasori over the head, giving the order to go and take the ship. "It's Sakura of course! Let's go get her!"

"Um," Itachi raised a finger to interject. "I didn't say it was Sakura…it's a girl…a young girl…" he corrected. Deidara went wide eyed and ran down to hurry the process.

"Hurry everyone hurry!" she demanded.

It wasn't too long until they were side by side the ship. "Fire!" Sasori ordered, their cannons going off into the unsuspecting ship. "Itachi go and secure the girl," he ordered his second in command. Without a word of objection Itachi drew his sword and cut one of the ropes, swinging over to the other deck. Instantly he was met by other blades but he fended them off, kicking two overboard.

When Itachi saw the cry girl he ran over to her, kneeling to her level and offering her his hand. "Small one, I promise that I am not here to hurt you." She looked up, tears staining her face, but she was clearly afraid of him. "I know your mother and father, Gaara and Sakura." This seemed to catch the girls' attention. She slowly placed her delicate hand in his and Itachi pulled her into his arms.

There was a loud explosion, the two ships began to veer in opposite directions. The smoke from the loud commotion was coming from his own ship. Without a second thought Itachi ran back for his ship, cutting another one of the secured ropes and flying over the open water between the ships and landing on his own.

Finally he realized the little girl in his arms was screaming, "My brother! My brother is still on that ship!"

Itachi looked back at the enemy boat to see it was already too far to make a jump for, Sasori was barking orders for people to go down and seal up the leak from the cannon blow they had received. It would be impossible to pursue the fleeting ship now. His red eyes fell down and met the pale green, she was still crying.

Deidara ran over to them and gasped, "She's the spitting image of Sakura." Itachi set the girl down and Deidara kneeled down to her level, offering her hand to the small girl. "Hello there. I am Deidara, I know your mommy and daddy, and they were good friends of mine." Umi was perplexed, why would her parents know these people? It didn't make any sense.

"She says that her brother was on that ship as well." Itachi spoke up, causing Deidara to go wide eyed.

"What?"

Umi was the one to speak this time, "My brother was down in a cell. The bad man knocked him out and took me with him. He's still there! Please you must save him!" she cried out, the tears forming in her eyes once more.

"I'm sorry," Deidara placed her hand on top of Umi's head. "We cannot go after them right now, we have to repair our ship. But I promise as soon as we can move we will go get your brother."

Umi nodded slowly, looking back at the man who had saved her, crawling back into his arms. Itachi blinked and stared down at the innocent child and then back to Deidara. "What's your name?" Deidara asked kindly.

"Umi."

"Umi," Deidara smiled, "What a pretty name…would you like to stay with Itachi here?"

Umi nodded, clinging to her knight in shining armor.

"Alright then, he promises to keep you safe while you are here." Deidara stood finally as did Itachi, bringing the girl up with him. "Right Itachi."

Now put on the spot Itachi nodded and looked down at the girl in his arms, "Yes I will protect you."

Umi gave him a small smile and clutched onto his shirt, falling asleep almost instantly, she had definitely had a long day.

Deidara walked away from the two and began to help with the repairs. Itachi went down into the cab areas and into his own private quarters. He laid the girl down in his bed and sat next to her, letting her sleep her terrors away.

"Do not worry little Umi, I will protect you little princess. You, who should never have to know of this pain."


End file.
